Many Ways to Say I Love You
by Oubilette
Summary: SoubiRitsuka Soubi prepares Ritsuka for his first time, then reflects on how much the boy means to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: **Male/Male** relationship, one is a 6th grader and another a college student, that means **Shota** themes. Don't interest you, then don't read. There is sexual . . . we'll really the whole fic is sexual, again not your cup of tea then please backtrack. **I take no responsibility** for long or short term damage this may cause. **Read at your own risk.**

**Disclaimer:** Loveless doesn't belong to me, i wish, but i know of nodeity that is that kind.

* * *

**Many Ways to Say I Love You**

* * *

"I love you, Ritsuka." 

To anyone else that might have sounded strange, the lower tone in his voice crossed out any hope of it being mistaken for simple family love. And Soubi didn't mean it as family love. He'd honestly fallen for Ritsuka. The boy had the typical reaction to Soubi's words, his ivory cheeks went pink and he looked away.

"Stop saying that."

"But it's true."

The black-haired boy turned away.

"Liar."

Soubi wasn't lying, but he hadn't expected Ritsuka to understand feelings like this at his age. Unfortunately for him, that didn't stop Soubi's affection for him. He'd planned to wait, until Ritsuka was older, more mature. But Yuiko-chan was getting closer to him, he'd seen how Ritsuka didn't pull away from the girl like he used too, it was bound to happen. But Soubi didn't plan to lose Ritsuka, even if it meant an alteration in his plans. Still . . . he wished he could have waited until Ritsuka could understand and accept his love. With a mental sigh Soubi shifted from his seat on the floor beside Ritsuka's bed where the boy was laying while doing his homework. He turned and kneeled beside the bed with his elbows propping up his chin as he watched Ritsuka. He pretended not to notice as he continued writing, but the growing blush on his cheeks and the agitated waving of his tail betrayed him. Soubi reached out trailing his fingers along Ritsuka's hair, then cheeks and neck. He was blushing again, a brilliant magenta this time, and staring blankly at the text book.

"Do you remember asking me, in the park at our first meeting, if I was going to make your ears fall off?"

Ritsuka was silent and Soubi smiled at the boy, "You were blushing then too. You're very cute when you blush, Ritsuka."

Soubi moved again, his hand curving around Ritsuka's neck and bringing the boy in, their lips met in a familiar brush, hardly what you could call a kiss. Ritsuka pulled back blushing crimson but Soubi followed his movement and kissed his cheeks than the forehead and lastly his closed eyes'.

"Cut it out . . . "

"I love you Ritsuka."

The raven haired boy looked up at him to shout but Soubi cut off the protest again kissing Ristuka. But this time they kissed, it was gentle and soft, Soubi didn't want to scare Ritsuka. After a moment of feeling Ritsuka's lips against his, he pulled back. The boy was staring at him, surprised and blushing, he blinked at Soubi for a moment before sitting up on his feet, pulling away from Soubi's hand and swallowing hard.

"You're . . . You're going to make my ears fall off now?"

Soubi didn't answer, he only smiled and moved to sit on the bed next to Ritsuka. His ears were laid back against his head and he was watching Soubi intently. He turned bringing a leg up on the bed between them and looked at Ritsuka. He was so small still . . . even for his age. Soubi leaned in again and kissed Ritsuka while cupping his cheek. While holding the kiss he moved his thumb along his chin parting his lips and slowly, again not wanting to scare Ritsuka, slid his tongue into the boy's mouth. He wasn't moving away, that in itself was a victory, but as Soubi ran his tongue over the boys closed teeth and lips Ritsuka hesitantly opened his mouth. He kissed back, uncertain and somewhat clumsy, but he was accepting Soubi's kiss. And his intentions. Though he may not be aware of the latter. The broke the kiss and Soubi moved his hands down to Ritsuka's hips, lifting the small boy and placing him on his lap. He then moved his hands to the hem of the boys' shirt and pushed his hand into the tight black material moving toward the small chest as he watched Ritsuka's blushing face.

"Does it hurt?...To lose your ears?"

Soubi kissed his cheek, "A little."

He saw slight panic flutter through the dark eyes and smiled while running a finger over the boys' nipple, "But I promise it won't hurt much or for very long."

"Soubi . . . ?"

He gave the boy his attention even as his body began reacting to the thoughts of Ritsuka, finally becoming one with him.

"I don't really want to lose my ears so soon . . . but . . . because it's with Soubi." He leaned up placing a small kiss on Soubi's lips before pulling back and looking away with embarrassment.

"Because it's with Soubi . . . I don't really mind."

The blonde adult smiled and hugged the boy, at his age, that was probably as close to an 'I love you' as Soubi was going to get.

But it worked.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** My first attempt at a Loveless fic, just popped into my head while I was watching the anime. I guess once I noticed there were no Loveless fics I would post it. Flames will be used to light my cigarettes then laughed at, so please don't waste my time and yours. 


	2. Many Ways Part Duex

**Warnings:** Same as before.

**Disclaimer:** Also same as before. I don't won Loveless. I am not that lucky.

* * *

**Many Ways to Say I Love You**

* * *

Soubi knew this wasn't the type of relationship Semei had hoped they would have, but Soubi couldn't help having more meaning behind his words when he told the boy he loved him. He was often called a liar, or Ritsuka would tell him not to say that, but he would keep saying it. He meant it. And now he'd shown it to him. 

Blue-violet eyes looked down at the boy curled into his chest, the usual black ears were missing, as was his tail. Ritsuka would probably be upset when he wakes up, even at the thought a smile spread over Soubi's face. Ritsuka, who had always been so calm and collected, so adult for his young age . . . Ritsuka . . . he'd been so cute.

At first Soubi had felt almost bad for doing that to Ritsuka so early, but the feeling had worn off as the boy responded to him, Soubi had committed every expression, every moan to memory. Ritsuka had been more beautiful than Soubi could remember, Kio was going to throw a fit over this, as was Ritsuka's friends and parents. But Soubi didn't care right now.

The soft motion of breathing from the small framed next to him and the feel of the breath sweeping over his chest was all he needed right now, or ever. The happy smile never left his face as he moved the arm that was currently wrapped around Ritsuka's waist. He pulled the boy up to him, waking him in the process, the dark eyes opened with sleep still clouding their depths and stared at Soubi.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

Not waiting for the usual comment back Soubi closed in kissing the boy, after a moment where sleep was still hazing his mind, he responded kissing back with a little more confidence than before. Soubi let his other hand go up and tangle in the feather soft black mass, everything about Ritsuka was so soft and pure, though maybe not everything anymore. They pulled back, Soubi offering one more lick to Ritsuka's lips before breaking the contact.

He was blushing again, one of Soubi's most favorite expressions on the boy, not including some of the more recently learned ones. It was only earlier that night Soubi allowed himself to recognize how stressed he was about Ritsuka's ever increasingly close relationship to Yuiko-chan. But he wasn't worried anymore. He knew Ritsuka wouldn't show that side of himself to the girl, Soubi had just been uncharacteristically unsettled.

"Stop staring . . . it's creepy . . . "

Soubi realized he had been gazing at the boy while he thought and smiled at him, both eye's closing and curving up.

"Sorry."

He moved his hand a little farther down the slender waist to Ritsuka's hip.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head but stopped after a moment, "A little."

Soubi laughed, even when basking in the after glow of his first sexual encounter the boy retained his stubborn behavior. It appeared there was no end to the boys' cuteness. Unable to help himself in the face of such innocence Soubi slipped his hand down more and slide a finger into the boy. Ritsuka cringed, closing both eyes and balling a small fist on his chest. Soubi smiled as he moved his finger in and then back out of Ritsuka's entrance, the boy cracked open an eye and looked at him, all the while blushing the same crimson as before.

"...Perverted adult."

Soubi held back a genuine laugh at that and opted instead for a small chuckle, oh how he loved this boy. It was almost painful, and it twisted through him, claiming his heart and soul, burning Ritsuka into his very being. Shifting a little and rolling them over so the small boy was now on his back and Soubi was hovering over him. He added another finger as his other hand moved to lightly stroke Ritsuka's front.

Leaning close to Ritsuka he ghosted his lips over the parted ones belonging to the boy he loved more than himself.

"I'll take that as an 'I love you.'"

He felt the boy almost smile against his lips before closing in the kiss, met without hesitation and equal fervor he melted into the kiss. Small hands ran through his hair, knotting in the blonde strands as Ritsuka clung to him.

There definitely was no end to Ritsuka's cuteness.

* * *

-**Fin**-

* * *

**A/N:** I guess I couldn't help but do a follow up chapter. -sigh- I am a sucker for a meaningful relationship sprinkled with sex. Age isn't a thing, as long as they are in love. Anyway yeah . . . I am stopping this fic here, though I may do another Loveless one sometime. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, finding a beta for a Shota fic is more complicated than it sounds. Spelling errors, you can blame on a faulty Word program. Thanks for reading. Ja. 


End file.
